Cookie dough
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Alice never gave Chic away so he grew up with his siblings. When Polly gets pregnant and sent away Chic knows what is going on and when Betty comes back from her internship Chic tells his sister everything that's been going on.


**I got this idea from the last episode of riverdale when Alice and Betty met Chic.**

 **This story is if Alice never gave Chic away so he grew up with his siblings.**

 **It is also inspired from Lili Reinhart, Hart Denton and Madchën Amick behind the scene Instagram videos.**

 **Xxx**

"Betty wake up."

Betty Cooper rolls over and looks at the clock then at her older brother who is standing next to her bed in pajama pants and a grey shirt. " Chic its two in the morning."

" So there's cookie dough in the fridge and moms asleep."

Betty smiles and pulls back the blankets and follows her brother down to the kitchen she sits at the island while Chic pulls out the Pillsbury sugar cookie dough. " Do you know where Polly is mom and dad won't tell me?"

" I not only know where she is but why she was sent there?"

Betty pushes him " Chic tell me it's been driving my insane for weeks she hasn't answered any of my texts or calls I even sent her a letter and nothing all summer."

Chic quietly laughs Betty just found out Polly has not been here. Last week she got back from her internship. " Our sister is pregnant and you know how mom and dad can't have a teen pregnancy destroy their image even though I was born when mom was a teen. They sent Polly to the same place mom went when she was pregnant with me to the sisters of quiet mercy. When mom was pregnant with me dad wanted her to put the baby up for adoption but like mom Polly said no."

Betty is in shock she can't even eat cookie dough. " Polly's pregnant, how far along is she? We have to go get her they can't just send Polly away and poof the problem is gone."

As Betty is getting up to go change so they can go get Polly, Chic reaches out and puts his hand on his sisters arm. " Where are you going?"

" To go get dressed and to get Polly."

" It's two-forty five in the morning how about we go when Polly is awake and the building is open. I do have to warn you that mom will be notified the sisters tell her if Polly has a visitor. I've seen her and the sisters always tell mom I'm there."

Betty picking up some dough and popping it in her mouth. " How is she?"

" I saw her last week she looked healthy, bored and in love with Jason, she's is four months along."

 **Xxx**

After breakfast the next day they get ready to leave when Alice calls them back into the kitchen and has the rest of the cookie dough on the counter. " Explain yourselves."

" For what?"

Alice points to the cookie dough there's supposed to be twenty four individual cut out sugar cookies that have leaves on them for fall there's only twelve left. " There so good, delicious cookies. Have some do you want to have some?"

" No you need to COOK them first."

Both Chic and Betty smile they love eating cookie dough and every time they do Alice always tells them you need to cook them first.

Chic and Betty turn to leave when Alice asks " Where are you two going?"

" For a drive thought we would drive up to sweet water river."

" You don't like sweet water river Chic."

" No but I do like driving and Betty likes sweet water river. Thought I would take her up there one last time before school starts."

 **Xxx**

They pull up to a big building windows all over the front there are columns and an angel statue in the middle Column. They get to the reception area and Chic being the older brother and has been here before speaks. "Charles and Elizabeth Cooper here to see our sister Polly."

" Identification."

Chic rolls his eyes and pulls out his drivers license while Betty pulls out her wallet. After she looks at them and they sign in. Chic adds. " We both know your going to call our mom can you give us an hour alone with our sister before you call."

The woman at the desk doesn't respond she just stares at Chic and responds. " It's silent reflection time she usually spends this time in the garden."

 **Xxx**

As they are walking to the garden Betty whispers to Chic. " This place is awful."

" I know you should see her room it's grey and crosses all over the place and the plainest room I've ever seen."

They get to the garden and see Polly smelling some roses and two benches it's not really a garden there's a couple roses and that's it. " Polly."

Polly turns around and smiles and runs halfway to her siblings Betty ran to her sister. She squeezes Betty she didn't know the next time she would see her. She sees Chic behind Betty and reaches out her arm and pulls him into the hug too.

" I would of come sooner but I just got back from my internship last week and Chic just told me where you were last night."

Polly brings them to the bench " No doubt over cookie dough, right after you left for your internship mom and dad sent me here. Chic is only one who visits me he comes every week."

" I'm going to come with him from now on. They shouldn't of sent you here."

Polly smiles at her sister she loves that her siblings have visited her and knows that at any moment their mother could show up and take them away. " My relationship with Jason and then getting pregnant popped their perfect family bubble."

"The bubble was popped before they got married when mom got pregnant with me. Dad thought he could fix the bubble by convincing mom to give me up for adoption but she decided against him and kept me. You getting pregnant probably gave dad the thought that he has a do over and you will give up your baby like mom was supposed to."

" Your right Chic your father does want Polly to give her baby away like he wanted me to give you away."

They turn around and see their mother. " Mom."

Alice sits on the bench in front of her children. " It was your fathers idea to send you here, I wanted you home. I want all my children under the same roof and when I told your father that he argued that Polly is to stay here and that he wanted to send Chic here to stay. I told him I'm done I want my children together under one roof so I threw him out."

Polly, Betty and Chic looks at each other then at their mom. " I can come home."

Alice nods. " I wanted to bake you cookies for your homecoming but your siblings eat the dough."

Both Betty and Chic share a smile and a small laugh. " They were Delicious cookies."


End file.
